Amor y Deber
by Hyuga96
Summary: Una historia basada en el anime Romeo x Juliet sin embargo modificada por mi imaginación.


Bueno escribí esta historia con la trama basada en Romeo x Juliet, pero modificada es que en realidad me gusta ese anime :3 aunque lo hice con mi toque jeh! pero basados en ellos.

Los personajes son mios pero esta basada en el anime Romeo x Juliet, asi que sus respectivos creditos.

Espero les guste n.n

* * *

Cap.1 El encuentro

El Reino de Evdeos era gobernado por un noble rey de nombre "Maximiliano" junto a su esposa "Salma" un bella reina, benévola, amable, justa, a favor siempre de la paz, ellos tenían tres preciosas hijas, la mayor "Sofía" con 10 años de edad, era una amable princesa, sutil pero decidida, le gustaban las aventuras, y el bienestar de las personas, estaba a favor de la justicia, la mediana "Aurora" con 7 años de edad, ella era una chica segura de sí misma, una doncella diplomática y muy tenaz, siempre se preocupaba por los demás, la menor "Lucia" con 5 años de edad, era un torbellino por donde pasaba, se podía pasar horas jugando a las luchas de espada con su amigo "Gael" un pequeño, hijo de la nana de las princesas, él era adorable, con 7 años de edad se llevaba más con Lucia y Aurora pero igual era apreciado por la familia real.

El reino a su cargo era pacífico y alegre, todos querían a la familia real, pero un día el Reino de Evdeos fue atacado por la familia Sinclair, era una familia adinerada, con hambre de poder, respiraban envidia, fue un caos total, incendiaron el palacio y la reina fue asesinada, las niñas asustadas corrieron y fueron encontradas por uno de sus guardias junto al pequeño Gael, se las llevaron del palacio, escondiéndolas de la vista de todos.

" **¿Mi padre? ¿Dónde está mi padre?"** decía Aurora con desesperación **"Hay que rescatarlo, se quedó en palacio"** decía Sofía llorosa **"No hay tiempo"** dijo el guardia.

El rey fue asesinado, y el reino fue tomado por el Sinclair, de ahí en adelante el reino se volvió sombrío, los impuestos eran altos y había mucha pobreza. Pasaron años de lo sucedido en el reino de Evdeos.

.

.

" **Lucia levántate ya ¿No ves que ya es tarde?"** apuraba Aurora a la pequeña **"Un momento más"** decía la rubia entre sueños **"Gael te está esperando"** Lucia de un brinco salio de la cama **"¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¿Ya es muy tarde?"** Aurora ríe ante el comportamiento de su hermana **"No te dije porque es falso, pero me da gusto que ya te levantaras"** Lucia hace un puchero y reclama a su hermana mientras la otra ríe y pide que se cambie.

Las ahora desaparecidas princesas fueron acogidas por la familia de Gael, la familia Márquez, ellas se volvieron unas hermosas doncellas, Sofía con 18 años de edad recién cumplidos era una joven de larga cabellera rojiza, unos hermosos ojos verde olivo acompañados por sus pestañas largas y esa tierna sonrisa, ayudaba a la madre de Gael a vender pan en el mercado para así mantener a la familia, se ponía una peluca color negra, pues su vivo color podía dejar al descubierto su identidad. Aurora ahora ya con 16 años también creció, su cabello era castaño y siempre lo mantenía recogido en una coleta, se volvió más despierta, no permitía por ningún motivo que trataran mal a alguien enfrente de ella, no lo soportaba, intercedía de inmediato por el que estaba sufriendo, ella contaba cuentos a los niños, bailaba con ellos y tocaba su flautín. La pequeña Lucia también se había vuelto hermosa a su edad de 15 años, rubia de ojos violetas, pero siempre se disfrazaba pues no quería que nadie la viera así… Se vestía de hombre y andaba por ahí causando alboroto siempre en la ciudad, defendiendo a los débiles y enfrentándose a los guardias de Sinclair, se hacía llamar León, siempre iba acompañada de Gael, que de un tiempo para acá, comenzó a tener sentimientos por él…

.

.

Esa mañana todos se encontraban en el comedor, la madre de Gael servía el almuerzo siendo ayudada por Sofía, se encontraba Gael y Aurora ya sentados, Lucia iba bajando con su vestimenta habitual de varón y Víctor, el guardia que años atrás salvo a las princesas, **"Sofía necesito hablar contigo después"** todos se sorprendieron, pensaron que Sofía estaba en problemas, ella asintió y continuo sirviendo, tuvieron un almuerzo tranquilo, hasta que Aurora se despide porque ira a ver a los niños, todos se despiden de ella **"Cuídate Aurora"** dice Gael **"Gracias"** contesta Aurora sin voltear.

Gael y Aurora eran buenos amigos, pero en secreto el guardaba sentimientos por ella, Aurora dentro de todo era muy distraída y no se fijaba en cosas de amor ni de muchachos, ella vivía para ella, era como un alma libre.

" **Oye Gael, vamos a ver que se traen los guardias de Sinclair"** dice Lucia alegre **"Lucia tiene que ser más prudente con sus acciones, si ellos se dieran cuenta que usted es…"** Víctor fue interrumpido **"La princesa, sí. Detestó tener que esconderme de ellos, las cosas que le hacen al pueblo no están bien, son crueles y se burlan de nosotros, alguien tiene que darles una lección"** dice Lucia un poco exaltada **"Es cierto lo que dice pero usted no es quien va a darles esa lección"** continua Víctor **"¿Entonces quién?"** Víctor toma agua **"Ya llegara la persona"** finaliza.

.

.

Por otro lado alguien también había crecido en palacio, se trataba de los hijos de Sinclair, Gabriel y Marcos, unos jóvenes apuestos, Gabriel el mayor, con 20 años de edad, tenía una fresca cabellera negra y destellos azules era un joven benévolo y noble, que no abusaba de su poder, con un carácter en ocasiones explosivo, la mayoria de las veces con su padre y hermano, pues odiaba la forma en que su Padre manejaba las cosas, por otro lado se encontraba Marcos con 18 años de edad, un joven igual de apuesto de cabello castaño oscuro, él era un sujeto presuntuoso que sabía lo que merecía, y al igual que su padre el poder les encantaba aunque en el fondo, muy muy en el fondo tenía un buen corazón. La madre de ellos había dejado a su padre años atrás un poco antes del ataque a Evdeos.

\- " **Un bello día, ¿no es así hermano?"** suelta alegre Marcos, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Gabriel

 **\- "Se ve fresco el día"** dice Gabriel insípido

 **\- "Vamos hermano, cambia esa cara, hoy conocerás a la futura dueña de tu corazón ¿No estas ansioso?"** dice Marcos un tanto receloso

 **\- "En realidad no"** dice Gabriel seco

 **\- "Vaya amargado"** suelta Marcos viendo a Gabriel alejarse.

\- " **Joven Gabriel, su padre lo espera en el trono"** dice un sirviente **"Gracias, enseguida voy"** el chico iba con paso ligero hacia allá mientras pensaba en lo que le diría su padre.

.

.

Al llegar al salón, el chico se acerca a él con una actitud seria y a la expectativa.

\- " **Padre"** dice el joven haciendo una reverencia

 **\- "Gabriel"** dice con una voz profunda y fuerte

 **\- "Las mejores doncellas de reinos cercanos vendrán esta noche al baile que daremos por tus 20 años de edad, es el momento de que encuentres una esposa, te pido que consideres su posición y los precedentes de su familia, no quiero errores** – advirtió – **te darán unas carpetas, estúdialas y estructura tu respuesta y comportamiento para esta noche, es todo."** Gabriel sorprendido por lo dicho por su padre

 **\- "¿Y qué hay de lo que siento?"** pregunto tajante a lo que el Padre ríe

\- " **Eso es una estupidez, bien sabes que la esposa es el requisito para poder gobernar, tú, como mi sucesor debes empezar a prepararte"** dice el rey

 **\- "Ya veo porque mi madre te dejo"** suelta Gabriel seco, el rey voltea brusco y da una cachetada a su hijo

 **\- "Solo has lo que te digo Gabriel… No.. Quiero.. Errores, es todo."** Dice el rey volviendo a sus asuntos.

Gabriel se retira y al salir de la habitación se encuentra con su hermanito **"A alguien no le fue bien"** dice riendo **"No molestes Marcos"** contesta el joven príncipe.

Marcos entra a la habitación del trono

 **\- "Buenos días Padre"** saluda el chico

 **\- "Buenos días Marcos"** contesta el rey

 **\- "Pasaba solo a saludarte, ya sabes y a comentarte, verdad, que... escuche un rumor de los sirvientes que este chico... León está haciendo estragos otra vez en el pueblo, diciendo que somos unos tipos crueles y cosas así"** el rey voltea a verlo a punto de dar una orden **"No se preocupe Padre, me tome la molestia de mandar unos guardias a darles una pequeña lección"** el rey sonríe macabro

 **\- "Gracias hijo mío"** se acerca y lo abraza **"Me recuerdas tanto a mí, cuando era joven"** Marcos ríe y camina hacia la ventana que daba al mercado del pueblo

 **\- "Considero, padre, que esta gente no aprende, hay que darles un pequeño merecido, ¿No lo cree?"** Sinclair se acerca a la ventana con su hijo **"Los impuestos subirán"** Marcos sigue con su vista fija a la ventana **"Ellos deben aprender a respetar"**

 **\- "Así es hijo, así es"** dice el rey tomando a su hijo por los hombros.

.

.

.

.

 **\- Vamos por favor**

 **\- No**

 **\- Te divertirás**

 **\- No**

 **\- ¿Hace cuánto que no te diviertes?**

 **\- Fátima no, es peligroso, entiende**

 **\- Seguro si le digo a Aurora, iría conmigo**

 **\- Pues ves a invitarla a ella**

 **\- Oh vamos Sofía, sabes que no me llevo tanto con ella**

 **\- Sabes que es peligroso, en especial para mí.**

 **\- Nadie sabrá que eres tú**

 **\- No tengo vestidos elegantes como para ir a un baile**

 **\- Yo te presto, ven, mi tío era director de varias obras y guardo unos vestidos de princesas y doncellas importantes**

 **\- No creo que sea buena idea**

 **\- Oh vamos, ¿Dónde está la Sofía aventurera?**

 **\- Se quemó hace cientos de años**

 **\- No seas dramática y ven acá… Elije uno de todos estos, yo me pondré el rosa, enseguida regreso iré por unos listones, no tardo, escoge uno eh!**

Fátima era la mejor amiga de Sofía desde que fueron llevadas con la familia de Gael, Fátima era divertida, era bonita y buena amiga, soñaba con casarse con un príncipe y que la sacara de pobre, eso siempre decía, lo que a Sofía le causaba risa, se quedó mirando los vestidos y luego se veía en el espejo, se preguntaba cómo se vería ahora con un vestido de esos, hace tanto que no usaba uno, se miraba una y otra vez, ella era bonita, en ese momento estaba usando su peluca color negro peinada con una trenza de lado, un vestido sencillo blanco tiznado con un mandil café arriba cubriendo, miro los vestidos y escogió uno color verde esmeralda _"¿Porque no? Es solo una noche"_ pensó, fue al baño y se cambió, al salir se había caído su peluca y dejo ver su rojizo cabello, se miró al espejo y en ese momento entró Fátima quien se quedó anonadada por la figura femenina que estaba viendo **"¿Quién eres?"** pregunta ella, Sofía se sorprende y antes de contestar su amiga dice **"No importa ¿No viste aquí a una joven de cabello negro?"** Sofía contesta **"C-corrió hacia... Hacia allá"** No podía creerlo su amiga no la reconocía **"Esa Sofía, ahora se las verá"** corrió gritando su nombre, volteo a mirarse otra vez en el espejo, se acercó y toco el vidrio que daba su reflejo, respiro profundo y dijo **"Iré al baile"**.

En el trayecto de salir de la casa se encontró con su amigo de años, Dante quien también había sido guardia del palacio en los tiempos del Reinado de la Familia Stirling **"¿A dónde vas?"** Sofía un poco nerviosa contesta **"A-al baile"** Dante se sorprende **"¿Vestida así?"** – **"Me estás diciendo que me veo mal"** dice indignada **"No dije eso, pero es peligroso"** Sofía iba a contestar pero llego Antonio **"Si la acompañamos no pasa nada, Dante. Aparte también pensaba infiltrarme, supe por ahí que la familia de los Arcos, no iría, podemos hacernos pasar por ellos"** dice Antonio galante, Sofía se alegra y voltea a ver a Dante, esperando la afirmativa, él dio un gran suspiro _"Me arrepentiré de esto"._

 _._

 _._

Por otro lado se encontraba Gael y León sentados en la azotea de un edificio viendo las luces del baile.

\- **"Seria genial ir"** dice Gael, a lo que ella se sonroja

\- **"Hace tanto que no toco un palacio"** dice ella en un suspiro, Gael se quedó callado y León lo notó

 **\- "¿Sucede algo?"** pregunto preocupada

 **\- "Desde pequeños siempre hemos estado juntos en todo momento, hemos pasado muchos momentos juntos León, estem... Lucia… perdón esto sigue siendo confuso para mí, la costumbre de verte y decirte León"** ella ríe **"Descuida"** el continua **"Quiero confesarte algo"** Lucia pensaba mil cosas, será acaso que se le declararía ahí mismo **"Me gusta Aurora"** suelta sin más, Lucia no pudo sentirse peor **"Eres mi mejor amiga y decidí contártelo no podía más con este sentimiento, sé que eres su hermana, por favor no se lo vayas a decir"** Lucia actuó comprensiva y volteo al frente para que este no viera sus ojos morir de desilusión

 **\- "No se lo diré"** dijo ella

 **\- "Ella** – suspira- **se volvió tan bonita, y es tan buena con los demás, es un alma libre, nadie la detiene, siento que nadie puede domarla, la veo inalcanzable, fue poco antes de su cumpleaños 15, ella lucía hermosa ese día"** decía Gael perdido en sus recuerdos y ensoñaciones, le brillaban los ojos **"Hmp, pero sé que jamás se fijaría en mi… Alguien como yo...que... no soy nada para ella"** dice saliendo de su ilusión en un suspiro de tristeza

 **\- "Pero que es lo que dices Gael, si tú eres un tipo apuesto, que se preocupa por los demás, eres divertido, eres amable, noble…"** iba continuar pero Gael no lo permitió

 **\- "Para una princesa como ella, yo no soy nada León"** Lucía desvio la mirada y voltea hacia las calles donde sus ojos se encontraron con Dante, Antonio y… ¿Sofía?

 **\- "Gael… Mira hacia ella... es..."** palmea a Gael sacándolo totalmente de sus ensoñaciones **"Es Sofía, vestida de... Sofía… ¿A dónde van?"** León se para **"Hay que averiguarlo"** corre hacia las escaleras pero Gael la detiene y le señala que hay una cuerda entre las cajas, los dos bajan y se dirigen a ellos.

 **\- "¿Sofía?"** pregunta León a mediados del puente, la aludida voltea lentamente

 **\- "Lucía"** dice ella sorprendida **"Deberías estar en casa"** dice sorprendida

 **\- "También deberías traer tu peluca** " dice indiferente Lucia y en tono enojado

 **\- "Solo iremos a dar una vuelta a palacio y regresamos"** interviene Antonio.

Gael estaba anonadado, reconocía que era Sofía pero había olvidado lo bonita que era, Lucia suspira rendida _"Demasiadas emociones por hoy"_ piensa ella

 **\- "Okay, diviértanse"** dice Lucia simple

 **\- "¿No le vas a decir nada?"** dice Dante irritado

 **\- "Si… le dije que se divirtiera"** contesta Lucia insípida pensando haber dicho lo obvio

 **\- "Oh rayos pero a quien le estoy diciendo esto"** dice para el mismo chocando su mano con su frente.

.

.

Llegaron a palacio, cuando Sofía entro era casi irreconocible el lugar donde ella había crecido, inicio un vals y Dante la invito a bailar **"Dante, pero yo..."** intenta decir ella **"No me digas que no sabes, porque esa sería una gran mentira"** ella ríe y comienzan a bailar.

.

.

.

\- " **Buenas noches majestad, me permito presentarle a mi hija Cassandra Dosamantes"** dan una reverencia ante donde Gabriel y su hermano se encontraban sentados.

\- **"Encantado"** dice el príncipe Gabriel, mientras la familia enseguida se retira.

 **\- "Vamos Gabriel, pon de tu parte, esa era una linda doncella y tú te pones así"** dice Marco fastidiado

 **\- "Se ve superficial, solo quiere una posición"** contesta Gabriel

 **\- "Es obvio Gabrielito, cualquiera se va a fijar en eso"** dijo Marco con actitud arrogante

 **\- "No es lo que busco"** Marco rueda los ojos

 **\- "Vas a hacer enojar a nuestro Padre"** Gabriel se desespera

 **\- "Iré a dar un paseo por ahí"**

 **\- "¿Y qué le digo a Papá?"**

 **\- "Lo que quieras"** contesta fastidiado.

.

El vals acaba y varias chicas llegaron a Dante acaparándolo, Sofía se aleja sutilmente entre risas, despidiéndose con un "Adiós" entre labios. Comenzó a caminar por ahí, recordando sus viejos momentos en el castillo, llego al jardín donde su madre solía plantar sus tulipanes y rosas de todos colores, también recordaba el aroma que desprendían todas las flores juntas cuando llegaba el amanecer, corto una rosa roja _"Mamá"_ pensó ella con los ojos cerrados con la flor en el pecho **"Buenas noches"** escucho una voz, era Gabriel, la chica voltea asustada y nerviosa, se había cortado con la rosa, del susto y comenzó a escurrir sangre por su dedo índice, cuando Gabriel se da cuenta intenta acercarse y esta retrocede **"Tranquila, solo quiero ver si estás bien"** – **"N-no es nada"** dice ella, él joven presiona la herida y esta lanza un gritito ahogado **"¿Nada?"** pregunta satisfecho pues él tenía razón, Sofía sonríe **"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"** pregunta el chico, Sofía se puso muy nerviosa, no podía decir su nombre y menos dentro del palacio **"S…"** dijo en un hilo de voz **"¿Perdón?"** y se escucha un grito **"GABRIEL"** era Marcos, el aludido voltea hacia donde proviene la voz y Sofía se asusta dejando caer la rosa y corre **"No espera"** dice Gabriel extendiendo su mano alcanzando a tomar su muñeca **"¿Nos veremos de nuevo?"** pregunta **"GABRIEL"** se oye nuevamente el grito del hermano, Sofía se encontraba llena de adrenalina a lo que contesto **"Quizá"** y corrió perdiéndose de la vista de Gabriel, él recogió la rosa que su amada había dejado en el suelo y suspiro recordando ese hermoso color de cabello y esa tierna mirada.

\- " **Gabriel, ¿Dónde rayos estabas? Papá te quiere allá saludando a las doncellas"** dice Marcos irritado

 **\- "Si… Ya vuelvo"** dice Gabriel aun en su ilusión.

* * *

Díganme que les parece y si les gusto o no, me encantaría saberlo c:

.

.


End file.
